Hiding in the Closet
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: Just what is James doing in that closet anyway? And yes, it is probably what you think. Sort of. Just some smut and fanservice, needed to type out the writer's block. Contains Trickster/Pied Piper smut-tastic-ness.


**Hiding in the Closet**

**A/N: Not much to say about this one. Pretty much just smut. Nuff said.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. **

"Hey, anyone know where Trickster is?" The heads of the men seated at the table playing poker turned to him.

"Said somethin' bout goin' and lookin' for somethin' in the basement. Try there." Piper nodded, passing the poker players and heading down the stairs that led to the basement. In doing so, he missed the sly, knowing smile many of the Rogues had as they watched him go.

"Tricks? You here?" His own voice echoed back from the darkness. Piper frowned, heading further in. The room was very large, with many closets and hideaways all through it. Piper inclined his head, listening for any sounds from the blonde man. He jerked his head to his right, looking at the door to a smaller sized closet. Striding over, he flung the door open, not expecting what he saw.

Trickster was sitting on a large pile of (stolen) stuffed toys he often used for his pranks, one knee propped up and the other braced up against the wall. He had a large pair of headphones on, and had changed out of his costume into a pair of black basketball shorts and a blue tank top with a yellow jacket over top. He smiled shyly at Piper.

"Heeeyy." Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Trickster sputtered. The other brow rose to meet the first, and he leaned over to look at the screen. Trickster slammed the lid shut, wincing, but it was too late. Piper had seen what he was doing. At first he said nothing, shocked into silence. Then, an evil smirk wandered onto his face.

"You know, I'm pretty sure you give the phrase 'being in the closet' a whole new meaning. Really, you're just asking to be found."

"Pfft, you're the only one who would look for me Hartley."

"Oh?" Hartley smiled maliciously, bracing one hand against the wall and using the other to tap music onto James' thigh. "So you wanted me to find you then?" James paled.

"N-No! I-I just-"

"Shh, easy Tricks." Piper shimmied into the closet so he was standing over the blonde. "I won't tell anyone. It never has to leave this closet. Well, unless you want it to." James looked at him.

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine's closer." James jumped up, fell on his face, and took off running before Hartley could blink. He chuckled, taking off after the blonde acrobat. He caught up to him outside, bouncing on his feet and biting his cheek. He smiled when he saw the red head, jumping into the passenger side of a red car. Hartley smiled as he crawled into the driver's seat.

"Pretty fast hot wiring."

"Shut up and start driving before I jump you." Hartley chuckled, buckling his seat belt and peeling down the street.

* * *

><p>Hartley panted, groaning as wet heat engulfed him. For a closeted guy, James was great at giving head. He threw an arm over his eyes, the sight of his member disappearing into the blonde's mouth too hot for him to handle. He bucked up unintentionally, making James gag and glare at him. He held his hips in a bruising grip, keeping them down against the bed even as he tried to buck up again. James some how managed to smirk around the member, moaning loudly. Sure he sounded like a whore, but he was pretty sure it was turning Hartley on, so he couldn't care less what anyone thought of him. He heard Hartley's panting and moaning increase, before he suddenly found his mouth and throat full of salty, viscous liquid. He swallowed with a bit of difficulty, looking back up at Piper. He had moved his arm to grip the sheets tightly, and had one glazed blue eye cracked open and watching James. James smiled cheekily.<p>

"Heeeyy." Piper shivered.

"Fuck, James." James practically purred, crawling up onto the bed until he was on all fours over the red head.

"Well, if you really want to." Hartley laughed dryly. He blinked open both eyes, and his smile slowly dropped from his face, replaced with a slightly lusty look. He surged forward and licked from the left corner of his mouth, down his chin and up along his jawline to his ear.

"You missed a spot." He whispered once he reached the prankster's ear. James shivered, pinning Piper to the bed.

"I'll have to work on that. And you know what they say: practice makes perfect!" Piper's laugh quickly switched to a groan as he felt two slick fingers at his entrance (when had James gotten lube?). They were slow, thankfully, and stretched with a pleasant burn. Piper started to pant, becoming hard again. James took note, adding a third finger and stretching him even more. Piper moaned, little tremors of pleasure racking his body.

"Stop fooling around and do it, Tricks!"

"Ah, so impatient. If you insist though." He removed his fingers, slathered his cock in lube and slowly pressed in.

"J-James!" James only groaned in response, the tight heat engulfing his member making him speechless. He blinked away the stars in his eyes, then started thrusting at a brutal pace. Neither of them were going to last. They were too sensitive, the multitude of sensations increased.

"Ah, J-James! Fuck!" Hartley cried out as he came, muscles contracting around James.

"Haaartleeey!" With a drawn out moan of Hartley's name, James came too, the sensations too much. They froze, trying to catch their breaths. James opened the eyes he didn't know were closed, examining Hartley below him. His red hair was splayed out in every direction, a stark contrast to the green sheets. His face was two shades lighter than color of his hair, and his blue eyes were dark and sharply focused on James. Hartley smiled in that soft way that only he could, flicking a strand of blonde hair from James' face.

"Wow. Not bad for a guy hiding in the closet." James stuck his tongue out at Hartley, tapping his nose with his finger once.

"I am not in the closet anymore, thank you very much! I am in your bed now."

"And let's keep it that way."

James pulled out slowly, causing them both to groan. With a happy sigh, he crawled under the sheets along with Piper, pulling him close to his chest. Hartley let out a happy giggle, burying his face in the acrobat's chest. James smiled.

"Good night, Pips."

"Night, Tricks."


End file.
